


Arde Perra, Arde

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mala mujer está molestando a su novio así que Francisca lleva a sus chicas para darle una lección</p><p>(En verdad ellas la llevan a ella pero esos son detalles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arde Perra, Arde

Un pequeño pero bien mantenido auto se estacionó al lado del sushi delivery de la cuadra, pero las tres pasajeras no estaban interesadas en pedir comida, sus ojos se hallaban puestos en el edificio que hacía de gimnasio y daba clase de pilates y kickboxing en la calle de enfrente.

-Vamos a hacerla mierda -Dijo la conductora levantando sus lentes oscuros a la cima de su cabeza. Le dedicó una intensa mirada al edificio de color azul con carteles de mujeres esbeltas y bien formadas. Un gimnasio de minas. Dio un resoplido y miró a su copiloto que se escondía cada vez más en el asiento- ¿Pancha?

La chica gimió y miró a su amiga con ojos grandes y aterrados- Manu, ya me arrepentí, vámonos de aquí.

-Ni cagando weona, esa mina necesita que le pateen el trasero y lo vas a hacer tú.

-Pero Manu, toma kickboxing, a la única que le van a patear el trasero será a mí.

-Por eso estamos yo y la cuatro ojos para apoyarte, ¿Verdad Sebas? -Manuela se giró, acto algo complicado ya que todavía tenía el cinturón puesto. En el asiento trasero la chica de lentes repartía su atención entre la conversación ocurriendo en frente y la novela que estaba leyendo en su teléfono. Apagó la pantalla por un momento y las miró.

\- Claro, pero no esperen que me quede a recibir los golpes si esto se sale de control, mañana tengo una cita con Lu… -Su celular sonó con el tono de whatsapp y volvió a prender la pantalla. Pancha se deslizó unos milímetros más en su asiento al escucharla.

-Debimos traer a la enana, araña como bestia y es su hermano al que están acosando después de todo.

-No quiero irme a los golpes Manu, solo quiero hablar con ella.

-Eso no sirve con las zorras como esta -Dijo Manuela y Sebastiana la secundó. Manuela se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, las otras dos hicieron lo mismo y juntas caminaron hacia el edificio como espartanas listas para la batalla. Claro que una vez dentro ese aire de confianza fue desvaneciéndose entre el olor a sudor y la muestra de glúteos y piernas firmes. Manuela no pudo enmascarar lo acomplejada que le hacían sentir esas jirafas con el poto en el aire, y hasta Sebastiana reacomodó sus lentes y se remeció nerviosa ante la vista del curso de pilates llevándose a cabo a un costado, detrás de un ventanal gigante.

De los camarines al final del  pasillo comenzaban a salir las alumnas de la clase de kickboxing y las tres se levantaron de la banca en la que habían estado esperando para buscar entre el mar de descendientes alemanas e italianas a la pelirroja por la que entraron a esa tina de estrógeno. Fue la última en salir junto con una rubia de ojos azules y tantas pecas en la nariz como la susodicha. No tuvieron ni que acercarse, el rascacielos atisbó a Francisca casi de inmediato, se despidió de su compañera y dio unos pasos hacia ellas. Se encontraron a medio camino entre los camarines y la banca, lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta como para que las personas usando las maquinas estáticas no las tomaran en cuenta.

-¿Vaya, qué tenemos aquí? La marimacha y sus amigas, ¿Vinieron a que les de consejos de vestuario chicas?

Sebastiana levantó sus cejas indignada y guardó su teléfono para poner las manos en su cintura, Manuela apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua. Francisca quedó marcando ocupado al escuchar lo de "marimacha", miró su polerita con vuelos y sus zapatos estilo bailarina y regresó su vista a la pelirroja con crecientes ganas de estrangularla, pero se las tragó al ver los guantes de boxeo que veía colgando de su bolso.

-Uhm, no, quería hablar contigo sobre tus visitas a Miguel…

-Mmm, ese hombre -Hizo el gesto de lamerse los labios, y por un momento Panchita vio rojo - Estamos de acuerdo que su comida no es lo único sabroso sobre él…

Manuela comenzó a toser al atragantarse con su propia saliva. Francisca la ignoró y trató de concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer- Sí, eh, la verdad no me siento muy cómoda contigo hablando así de mi _novio,_ pero…

-Oh, ya sé a qué viniste tomboy -Batió su pelo hacia atrás. Francisca escuchó a sus amigas dar una exclamación de disgusto a su espalda y tuvo que rechinar los dientes antes de volver a hablar.

-Dejemos tus insultos de lado y concentrémonos en lo importante…

-Quieres que me aleje de "tu hombre", ¿No es cierto? No seas patética, amiga…

Tuvo que colocar el brazo frente a Manuela cuando sintió que esta daba un paso hacia la mujer. Luego trató de erguirse y sacar pecho, sin que se notara claro- No soy tu amiga, y no te permito que me llames… -La pelirroja se acercó peligrosamente a ella, imponiendo sus varios centímetros de ventaja sobre Francisca para mirarla desde arriba. Pancha tragó saliva.

-Si "tu hombre" no me quisiera cerca ya lo habría dicho.

-Eh, sí lo hizo, por texto y en persona pero…

-Oh, no seas tan inocente, eso solo lo hizo para quedar bien contigo, en verdad le fascina tener mi atención, así son los hombres…

_-Nop, loca de patio, esa es la idea que vo tení en tu desquiciada mente…_

La intervención de Manuela no tuvo efecto y la tipa siguió hablando.

-¿Y cómo no se va a volver loco conmigo? Después de salir con una mujercita como tú, ¿Qué dice tu pelo? ¿Tuviste cáncer o quieres parecer hombre? Tus pechos de nena ayudan bastante en eso, ¿Verdad?

- _Weona culia…_

-No sé quién te crees que eres -La perra ya le estaba colmando la paciencia a Francisca- Pero déjame decirte que Migue se cortaría las manos antes de pasar un día contigo -Y las ganas de mantener la situación en el rango de lo civil se esfumaban rápidamente.

-Hazte un favor y déjame el camino libre, las dos sabemos quién va a ganar cuando Miguel decida que  quiere una mujer de verdad -Le dio una palmada a la mejilla de Francisca y esta tuvo suficiente. Le agarró la mano y la detuvo antes de que pasara por su lado.

-¿"Mujer"? No sé en qué mundo crees que somos del mismo género, bruja estúpida, estás más loca que una cabra, serás una torre de puro músculo pero voy a partirte la cara si no dejas de acosar a Miguel.

-Tú no me dices qué puedo hacer duende asqueroso, ¡Quítame las manos de encima! -Lanzó uno de sus puños a la cara de Francisca. Atrás de ella Sebastiana y Manuela ya estaban listas para recoger a su amiga del piso y lanzarse en manada sobre la pelirroja, pero no fue necesario. Francisca esquivó hábilmente el golpe dirigido a su rostro y al instante siguiente dobló la muñeca que todavía tenía entre sus manos, volteó a la jirafa y sosteniéndola del pelo la arrastró, pegando su cabeza contra la puerta de los camarines antes que captaran la atención de más personas. Gratamente sorprendidas, las otras dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron a su amiga al pasillo, donde esta mantenía a la mujer firmemente en su lugar a pesar de que esta se remecía fieramente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ay! -Francisca dio una sacudida a su cabeza y tiró más fuerte del cabello que aún sostenía, haciendo que la pelirroja cerrara la boca.

-Ahora vas a cerrar tu hocico, zorra de quinta, y vas a escuchar atentamente todo lo que te diga o juro por Dios que te arrancaré de raíz esta peluca horrorosa que llamas pelo, ¿Captas? -No esperó a que la tipa respondiera para arrastrarla dentro de los camarines y cerrar la puerta.

Por un momento, Sebastiana y Manuela quedaron boquiabiertas escuchando las voz difuminada de Francisca, luego, lo más casualmente que pudieron se plantaron a cada lado de la puerta a hacer guardia hasta que su amiga terminara. Manuela volvió a poner sus lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos y Sebas sacó su celular. Las dos hicieron lo posible por ignorar los sonidos que provenían del camarín a sus espaldas y las miradas curiosas que algunas de las mujeres más cercanas les dedicaban.

…

...

-¡Miguel! ¡Una mujer muy guapa está afuera esperando por ti!

-¡Argh! -Miguel golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta y a regañadientes salió de la bodega que intentaba ordenar. A medida que cruzaba la cocina iba recibiendo miradas de simpatía de sus compañeros, enterados del tormento que vivía hace varias semanas por su acosadora personal. Abrió la puerta de mala gana para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa- ¡Monita! -Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en su cara y abrió los brazos para recibir a su novia.

-¡Amor! ¿Por qué esa carita? -Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse.

-Es que pensé que serías… no importa.

-Oh, cariño -Pancha le tomó la cara y le dio un beso cortito- No tienes que preocuparte más por eso, ya me encargué yo.

-¿Ah? -No podía estar escuchando bien- ¿Cómo?

-Hablé con ella.

-Hablaste con ella -Repitió Miguel no muy convencido- ¿Y entendió, solo así? -Con la afirmación de Francisca, más confundido se quedó- Pero eso llevo haciendo desde que todo empezó.

-Ay cariño, sí lo sé, pero las mujeres tenemos nuestra propia forma de hacernos entender…

Si Miguel hubiera estado menos contento, habría notado que existía una historia oculta detrás de la sonrisa satisfecha de su novia. Pero sí que estaba contento.

 


End file.
